We Got Us a Pippi Virgin!
We Got Us a Pippi Virgin! is the 5th episode of Season 5 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis A double date between Lorelai and Luke with Rory and Dean goes wrong. Emily and Richard are getting used to living separately, but accompanied by a panic room and a glittering vest. Plot Dean is still doing some work at the Dragonfly, but is avoiding Lorelai. In an attempt to show Rory that she's okay with her relationship with Dean, Lorelai insists that they hang out together, like they used to. Rory thinks it’s going to be weird and Luke isn't happy with the idea after agreeing to a double date. Rory goes to Dean’s new place where he is Kyle's roommate. Dean’s not sure about the double date thing, either, but Rory talks him into it. The date has an awkwardly polite start with Dean explaining to Luke how to do date night, which includes getting food from Al's Pancake World because the food is already bad to begin with, unlike the food from Luke's diner. The only suitable movie Kirk has available at the theater is Pippi Longstockings. While Dean and Rory get popcorn, Luke complains to Lorelai about Dean and Lorelai insists that he gets on better terms with Dean. By the time they reach the Gilmore house Luke is still making Dean uncomfortable. Rory tries to remind them of the time they were on a softball team together, but that doesn't make anything better. Lorelai pulls out the Bop-It and the boys end up getting fiercely competitive. Luke wins and starts yelling about Dean being the loser. Dean leaves disgusted and Rory yells at Luke, letting him know that Bop-It is the Gilmores' solution to emergency social situations. After she leaves, Luke apologizes and tells Lorelai he doesn’t think Dean is good enough for Rory. While at the Friday night dinner, the girls learn that Emily has purchased a panic room. Emily takes the girls to the pool house ostensibly to get some some gin, but really just to snoop since Richard is out of town. Emily finds plenty to shock her, such as an abundance of breath mints, and a glittering vest in the closet. Elsewhere Zack hasn’t commented since Lane told him she likes him. Not knowing what she did wrong or what to do, Lane tells him she’s changed her mind and doesn’t like him anymore. Zach shows up at the diner later and says he’s a little slow and he was just processing. He likes her, too, but he’s going to need some time. Photos Pippideanrory.jpeg Gilmore-girls-pippi-virgin-02.jpg 505rorylorelai.jpeg 505crew.jpeg 505.jpeg Gilmorisms FILM * Panic Room * Cool Hand Luke * Pippi Longstocking * Last Tango in Paris * An Officer and a Gentleman MUSIC *"Super Freak" by Rick James *Billy Dee Williams *Bob Dylan LITERATURE *Marcel Proust * P.G. Wodehouse * The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Or we tell them Bill Maher's here. :Rory – It's like Rikers Island, except everyone drives a Jag. :Lorelai – Handy for when Suge Knight comes for tea. :Lorelai – Yeah. Dad mentioned he had the Barbi Twins up here a couple nights ago. :Lorelai – Hey, my Petunia Pig plate and spoon! What's it doing here? :Emily – Our days never included Richard dressing up like that gay fellow whose tiger tried to eat him. :Zack – Yo, Kid Flash! Slow down. I've got chops, but I'm not Les Paul. :Zack – Well, it's bumming me out. It's reminding me of Billy Dee Williams and cancer. Change it. :Kyle – Everybody loves the Bionic Man. :Lorelai – Just hanging out here with my close friend Tex Watson. :Lorelai – Really? He and Jeeves seem very happy in their new modern relationship. :Lorelai – You want to de-Mensa the reference? :Lorelai – Ah, your Lurch left you in the lurch. Hey, is that where that's from? You know, Lurch on The Addams Family? 'Cause he would leave people in the lurch? :Lorelai – Cool, we have a short feature to start. "The Katzenjammer Kids try to sit on the couch." :Lorelai – That's what happens when Richard Pryor is your projectionist. :Lorelai – It's time to bring out the Bop It. :Lorelai – Maybe if I brought out the Twister… Category:Episodes Category:Season 5